


High&Low Side Tales

by CastellanZilla



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Friendship, Trans Character, babys first bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanZilla/pseuds/CastellanZilla
Summary: Series of multiple one shots in relation to High&Low.





	High&Low Side Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I will be posting any one shot stories I wish to write for High&Low. So way more to come.

Baby’s First Bike

 

Chiharu looked longingly at the motorcycles of his friends, each bike represented the unique style and personality of each gang member. For the past several months he had earned his right to have his own, but didn’t voice his concerns on the matter. Wasn’t his place, not as the newest member, and the one who caused so much trouble. 

What he didn’t know, was that his stares...his looks at the machines within the garage had caught the attention of his group. However, they remained silent as well. Waiting for the right moment to surprise Chiharu. 

“Oy, Chiharu, go with Yamato and the others to the city. Have some errands that need to be done” Chiharu nodded at Cobra, still somewhat uneasy around the leader. He joined the others outside, which consisted of Yamato, Tettsu, and Dan. Dan grinned at the other, “Still nervous around Cobra, eh? Shouldn’t be at this point. Of course, wait until you see all the crap he wants us to do today.”

Chiharu sighed a bit, but followed the others, deciding to ride with Yamato this time. Regardless of who it was, sitting on the back seat of a motorcycle was embarrassing. He knew what it was referred to as; ‘The Bitch Seat’. Though, Chiharu figured that was a good way to describe him. Considering his behavior. 

\-----

They were entering White Rascal territory, numerous shops illuminated even during the day, hinting at the future nightlife that would take place in mere hours. Luckily, Cobra and the White Rascal leader, Rocky, were on good terms. For the time being, and despite past events. 

Chiharu wasn’t really paying that much attention to his surroundings, even when they stopped. He finally observed where they were at, confusion hitting him. “A bike shop? Does someone need repairs done?” Yamato yanked him from the vehicle, “Come on.”

Numerous motorcycles of various makes were displayed on the sales floor. Everything from rugged American made bikes, to Japanese racing crotch rockets. Truly a variety. Chiharu was still perplexed and he turned to glance at the others, “I still don’t get it.”

Tettsu stepped up, “We’ve all seen the looks that you give to our bikes. You made it painfully obvious, so we decided it was time for you to finally get your own.” He laughed, “Baby’s First Bike!” Chiharu blushed for a moment, not knowing what to say to the others. Yamato walked up, putting his arm around the other, “It was actually Cobra’s idea. And he got everything situated. You just need to pick one out.”

Making his way over to the Harley’s, Sannoh’s make of choice, and Chiharu looked over all that were available. It was a difficult decision to say the least. One that was black, with a few blue flames caught his eye and he sat on it to get a feel. During his admiration of the machine, he hadn’t noticed someone invading his personal space. 

“Sure, it’s nice, but it lacks a certain clean style about it. Comes off as...grody.” Chiharu raised his eyes and finally saw the person clad completely in white. Which meant only one thing, or rather one group of people. 

“You’re the newest member of Sannoh, are you not? Such a good looking group of boys…” Chiharu grimaced a bit when he saw the other lick their lips. He heard of this White Rascal member, after all, how could you not? Kizzy made her presence well known, and even though Chiharu knew the finer points of Kizzy’s complexity, he was still at a loss for words. 

She made him uncomfortable. But, most of the members of the White Rascals were downright bizarre. He cleared his throat, trying to find words, “Uh...yea. The others thought it was finally time for me to get my own motorcycle.” He searched for other things to say, “You have your own...right? In your gang?” Kizzy chuckled, “Unladylike for me to just drive myself around, don’t you think? No need for me to, Kaito handles all that for me.”

Ah, yes, Kaito. Chiharu remembered, Kizzy’s partner. In more ways than one. They were usually inseparable, but the Sannoh member didn’t see Kaito alongside his companion. Kizzy was now running his fingers along the bike, getting dangerously close to Chiharu’s crotch. He tensed up, wishing the others would save him from this humiliating interaction. However, he surmised they were getting a kick out of it. 

“The flames are blue. Much like Oya, still drawn to that, huh?” Chiharu didn’t know how to answer that, so he just shook his head yes. Kizzy smirked, ready to continue her onslaught, until Kaito appeared from the back room. He signaled to her and she scrambled off without another word to the shaken Chiharu. 

He finally exhaled, relief hitting him. The other guys finally appeared around him, laughing their asses off. “Yo, Chiharu, I think she likes you!” Tettsu snapped a picture of his bewildered friend. “I’ll take this one…” he looked up Yamato, who smiled in acknowledgement. “Alright, let’s get the paperwork done and we can take her home.


End file.
